


An offer you can't refuse

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, Consent Issues, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Power Imbalance, Precious Peter Parker, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 30 - DegradationTony makes an offer to Peter. The terms are simple; Peter will belong to him and Tony will make sure the boy is safe.Peter says he's not interested; until he is.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 20
Kudos: 404





	An offer you can't refuse

Tony watches the kid curl in on himself on his seat, probably contemplating whether it would be better for him to just sit there or leave - not that he really has anywhere to go - as a group of men approach him and sit around him at the table. It's been only a few days since the boy was sent here and it's obvious that he's having a very hard time adjusting. It's not surprising. He's small and young, and _very_ pretty. 

He's an easy target.

And he had drawn Tony’s attention from the first moment.

Tony knew he wanted to make him his the second he laid eyes on him. He simply had to wait a few days first before making a move. The kid will be easier to convince if he has first seen how his life will be from now on if he doesn't have anyone to protect him.

He's still so sweet, so innocent, he doesn't even react when the man next to him takes his tray - apparently deciding that it's his now - or when the guy sitting on his other side moves his hand on the boy’s thigh, leaving it there. Tony supposes the boy is smart, too, because he knows that not objecting to anything they do is his best chance to get out of this unharmed.

No one knows much about the kid yet but after asking around, Tony has learned that his name is Peter and he's eighteen, fresh out of high school. Tony was quite surprised when he heard the boy is in for murder, but it's said that it was in self defense, or even an accident, which he supposes makes much more sense.

He lets the men toy with the boy for a little longer before deciding that now would be a good time to introduce himself. He grabs his own untouched tray - the food is shit here anyway; twenty years later and he still hasn't gotten used to it, not that there's any reason to do so now that he knows his way around here - and heads to the table Peter's sitting.

He gestures for the guys to leave and even though one of them hesitates, they have all disappeared from his sight after a few seconds. Peter turns to look at him, surprised, but the tension of his shoulders is still there.

"Hello, Peter," he says and smiles at the kid a friendly smile as he sits across him at the table, pushing the tray with the food towards him.

"Uh, hi. Is- is this for me?" He asks hesitantly, glancing down at the tray before meeting Tony's eyes, a suspicious frown forming between his eyebrows.

"All yours," Tony confirms, his grin widening when the boy's lips part slightly in surprise, all his emotions clear in display.

"Thank you so much, sir. _So_, so much," Peter says politely, sounding truly grateful, already grabbing the fork so he can start eating.

Tony hums, staying silent as be observes the kid. He hadn't had the chance to look at him from this close, and he's not disappoint with what he sees. The boy looks even prettier, with his milky skin and cute pink lips, his beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. It's as if he was sent just to be Tony's. He couldn't be more perfect.

"How do you like it here so far, kid?" He asks and Peter quickly swallows his bite down first before answering.

"I- I don't like it," he mumbles quietly, slightly shrugging one shoulder. "Have you been in here many years, sir?" He asks hesitantly, probably scared that he's overstepping but apparently too curious to not ask.

"You can call me Tony, darling. And yeah, twenty years give or take." Peter's eyes widen in surprise, apparently not expecting this answer; it makes the tension that has mostly left his body return full force. "And because you still haven't learned the most important lesson, here's something that you should always remember: nothing in here is free. If someone offers you something- _anything_ and you take it, you owe them."

The moment the words are out of Tony's mouth Peter freezes, his movements stilling completely and his fork slipping out of his hand, falling on the table. He looks terrified, which is honestly more endearing that it has any right to be.

"Oh, no, not this time, baby doll. This was a gift; I just wanted to welcome you. But I _can_ offer you more. Protection, for example. I can make your time here feel like you're on fucking vacation," he says, loving how carefully Peter is listening to him, almost as if he's hanging on his words. "A young pretty thing like you won't survive all alone in here, I think you already know that."

"And what- what will I have to do if I agree to this?" Peter asks, voice innocent and trembling; it's almost like he truly can't guess what their agreement would entail.

"You'll belong to me and I'll keep you safe. You won't have to worry about anything; I always take care of my toys."

"I- I think I'm not interested, sir," Peter whispers, his pretty eyes shining with unshed tears; there's no way in hell the kid will last on his own. "I'm sorry," he adds in a small voice and pushes the tray towards Tony; well, at least he's a fast learner.

"Keep that. Told you it's a gift," Tony tells him as he gets up from his seat, his lips curling into a smirk. "You know where to find me when you change your mind."

**

The boy lasts longer than Tony was expecting him to. He might look small and sweet, but apparently he's also very stubborn. Of course, by the end of the week Peter's glances toward him have started becoming more and more frequent, and Tony knows that he's thinking about it, that sooner or later his resolve will break.

It takes a few more days for that to happen; Tony has already started losing his patience, thinking that perhaps he might have to do something more drastic than just wait for the kid to change his mind on his own. He could have definitely helped speed up the process. It was bad enough that Peter rejected him at the first place, but Tony wasn't expecting him to take so much time to come to him at last.

It obviously can't be that easy; Peter needs to understand what a privilege this is, to realize how grateful he should be.

He will make sure of that, Tony promises to himself as he watches the boy approach the table hesitantly, his head slightly ducked down, briefly meeting Tony's eyes when he stands in front of him before speaking.

"Could I, uh, maybe speak with you, sir?" He asks in a small, trembling voice and Tony can't help smirking as the others start laughing, apparently amused with how out of place the boy looks and sounds.

"What is it?"

Peter was obviously hoping for something more private because he nervously glances at the rest of the table before turning his eyes towards Tony, his hands fidgeting.

"I, uh, I reconsidered your offer and I think I want- my answer is y- yes," he says, stumbling on his words; he sounds so deliciously fragile, it makes Tony want to break and ruin him before putting him back together before doing it all over again.

"The thing is, Peter, that I'm not sure my offer still stands," Tony tells him, sounding almost apologetic, and Peter's terrified gaze snaps up at him; he looks so helpless. He probably is by this point. "Took you a long time to make up your mind. I'm gonna need you to convince me that you really want this, baby doll."

Peter frowns and nods his head hesitantly. "H- how?"

Tony hums, pretending to be thinking about it. "How about you get on your knees and show me what that sweet mouth of yours can do?" Tony says eventually, it's not really a question, and Peter's eyes widen at the words, looking genuinely shocked. What the hell was the kid expecting?

"_Here?_"

There's more laughter coming from the rest of the table, making Peter's already flushed face turn a deep red color; it only makes him look prettier.

"Yes, here, baby doll. People need to see that you belong to me now, that you're _my_ bitch," he says bluntly and continues when he gets no reply. "So, what will it be, Pete? Are you just wasting my time here?"

Peter seems to think about it for a few seconds but in the end he shakes his head and slowly sinks down on his knees and Tony shifts on his seat so the kid is right in front of him and between his legs.

Tony takes Peter's face in both of his hands and pulls him close forcefully, not giving him any chance to refuse; the kid agreed to this, after all. He angles the boy's head down and slightly lifts his hips up, rubbing the harsh crotch of his pants against his face, ignoring the sound of protest Peter makes.

His cock is almost fully hard by now, just seeing the kid kneeling before him being enough to send arousal curl into his groin. He sighs as he rubs his boner all over Peter’s face before letting go of his head, now reaching to pull his pants down, freeing his dick, the head already wet with precum.

He grabs his cock and lets the head brush over Peter's flushed cheek, smearing precum on his smooth skin. A tear escapes the corner of Peter's eye and Tony clicks his tongue, making a disapproving sound; the kid had better not believe that Tony will take pity on him just because of a few tears. Besides, Tony isn't taking anything that doesn't belong to him.

"Shh, none of that. You're gonna learn to fucking love this, baby doll, I promise you. Soon, you'll know how to be a good little slut and you'll be fucking thanking me for letting you suck my cock. Do you understand, Peter?" Peter nods and a pathetic, little whimper leaves his mouth, his shoulders shaking, but doesn't pull away. "This is your life now, kid. You belong to me, you're _my_ bitch. Now show me I didn't make a mistake in giving you this chance," he says and guides his cock into Peter's mouth, sighing as the head is engulfed in wet heat.

He grabs the boy's hair and starts moving him up and down onto his cock, building up a nice, steady pace. Some of the inmates around them are watching and even the guards, knowing better than to interrupt Tony, seem to enjoy the show. Peter does look good on his knees, after all.

"Yeah, that's it, baby doll. Show everyone what a good fucking whore you are for daddy," Tony rasps, slightly speeding up his movements, guiding his dick into the boy's sweet mouth, deeper and rougher.

Peter gags the moment Tony's cockhead hits the back of his throat and tries to pull away but Tony forces him to stay still; he must learn to handle this.

Tony just rolls his hips as his cock is still enveloped in the tight heat of Peter's mouth, groaning when the kid's throat spasms around the tip as he struggles to breathe.

He seems to be so inexperienced, the boy might as well be a virgin. Tony grunts just at the possibility of it; he hadn’t considered it until now and he really hopes that that’s the case.

"You a virgin, baby doll?" He asks and tugs at his hair roughly to pull him off his cock so Peter can reply.

"Y- yes, sir."

_Fuck._

Tony doesn't even remember when the last time he fucked a virgin tight hole was. Apparently he got really lucky with this one.

"Quit that sir thing. You call me daddy from now on, got it?" He says and before Peter can reply Tony shoves his head forward, forcing his cock back inside the boy's mouth. Peter whines but doesn't try to pull away or slow down, obviously already knowing that it's better to not object to anything Tony is doing to him. Luckily for him, because that would be quite disrespectful and Tony doesn't forgive easily.

"Deeper, darling, come on. Is daddy's cock too big for your little mouth, doll?" He asks and bucks his hips up, groaning in pleasure when his dick slides deeper in Peter's throat. "Yeah, I know you can do it. You're already such a good and obedient slut for daddy, baby."

A sob escapes Peter but it's muffled, his mouth so stuffed full of cock that he can't really make a sound, except moan around Tony's dick.

Tony feels his orgasm build inside him and he increases the pace of his movements, having Peter's head bobbing on his lap faster. The kid looks gorgeous like this, with his glistening wet eyes and flushed pretty face, fat tears rolling down his red cheeks, his little lips stretched obscenely wide around Tony's thick shaft.

No wonder most inmates can't take their eyes away, whistling and yelling at Tony to _choke the little slut on his cock_ or to _fuck his tight little ass until he's crying_, to _show that bitch who he belongs to_.

The kid has let himself go completely pliant in Tony's grip, probably figuring out that there's no point in fighting this. Now he only has to learn to enjoy it.

"Do you hear how much they love you, baby doll? They'd kill to fuck that pretty ass of yours, but it belongs to daddy now, doesn't it, Pete? Only _I_ get to enjoy you," He says, panting, hoping that Peter feels at least a little grateful that Tony isn't whoring him out for favors. Perhaps he doesn't understand yet just how lucky he is, but he will, soon.

Tony starts bucking his hips up now, fucking into Peter's greedy mouth relentlessly, grunting loud as the slick walls of Peter's throat convulse around him. He abruptly pulls the boy off his cock when he feels his orgasm _almost_ there, and just starts jerking himself, the head of his dick pointing towards Peter's face.

"Open up for daddy," he orders and Peter obeys immediately, making Tony let out a deep chuckle. "Such a good little slut. You're so fucking greedy for daddy's cum, aren't you, baby?"

Peter just sniffles and looks up at him pleadingly, probably silently begging Tony to not draw this out longer than necessary; well, not today, kid.

"I asked you a question, boy," he says firmly, making it clear that he expects an actual answer this time. "Do you want daddy's cum, Peter?"

This time, Peter nods, his voice rough when he speaks after having Tony's cock down his throat. "Yes," he whispers and Tony fixes him with a stern look, not satisfied yet. "I- I want your cum, da- daddy."

Tony laughs breathlessly, groaning as he speeds up his movements. "Of course you do, you little slut."

Peter keeps his mouth obediently open, waiting for Tony's load like a good boy. It's not long before Tony's orgasm hits him and he lets out a throaty growl, blocking out all the roaring around him as pleasure washes over him. His cock twitches violently as he shoots his release all over Peter's pretty face, some of the drops landing inside the boy's open mouth. Peter, thankfully, knows better than to move away; he just closes his eyes and lets Tony do as he wishes- not that he really has a choice.

Tony sighs once he's done, feeling quite satisfied; the boy might not have any experience but apparently he was born to suck cock. 

Tony tucks himself in and looks at Peter, humming pleased with the sight. Peter looks completely disheveled, his hair a wonderful mess, cum and tears and spit smeared all over his face. He's absolutely beautiful.

"Good boy," Tony says and reaches to pet Peter's hair, can’t help grinning when Peter instinctively leans in the gentle touch.

"Can I get up now, si- daddy?” Peter asks quietly, silent tears still falling down his cheeks. 

“You really think it’s that easy, baby doll? No, you’re not gonna get up yet. You’re gonna sit there for now; you should start learning your place as daddy’s little fucktoy from now on,” Tony tells him and Peter just nods, tilting his head down. 

He’s so cute and innocent, it almost makes Tony feel bad for him; _almost_.

The kid needs to understand who’s in charge first. After that, and as long as he’s good and obedient like today, Tony will make sure to spoil him rotten.

Peter is in good hands; daddy will take care of him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter baby I'm so sorry, you deserve all the cuddling 😂😬
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!!❤️❤️


End file.
